The efficiency of a compressor and a turbine in axial flow turbine engines is dependent, at least in part, on whether or to what extent compressed air or expanding combustion products leak through a space between blades and cooperating shrouds or surfaces. There have been reported a variety of structures for reducing such leakage, sometimes referred to as interstage leakage. These have included the cooperation between an airfoil tip and a variety of materials which the tip can abrade in the event of interference between such cooperating members, with the object of reducing the gap between such cooperating members. It has been suggested, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,836--Moyer, issued Aug. 10, l965, that abrasive particles be welded to a blade tip to enhance removal of interferring material. Other means of application of such abrasive particles include the thermal spraying of such particles as alumina. However, such methods of application and the tips themselves have resulted in the spalling of the applied material. Also, cracking of the blade tip can occur due to thermal fatigue during engine operation.